<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Attack by Hibari1_san</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311519">The Attack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san'>Hibari1_san</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 3 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"<b>Prompt:</b> </p><p><i>Pacific Rim</i> - directed by Guillermo Del Toro (2013)"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 3 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SportsFest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/gifts">Lollipop_Panda</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not totally satisfied with the ending but here you have.<br/>Also if I remember correctly the first attack was in Japan actually but let's pretend lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two pairs of eyes are riveted by the horrific, impressive apparitions on the tv screen. Monsters, <em>kaijū</em> much bigger than the skyscrapers surrounding them are roaming through the city in the familiar way Japanese and foreign directors alike have explored in their many adaptations of the <em>Gojira</em> tale. Except that at the young age of thirteen years old, the twins are terrifyingly aware of the veracity of the news displayed in front of their eyes, while their minds desperately try to cling to some remain of innocence by tuning out the soul crushing screams, the resounding alarm, and the various sounds of arms and military assets that fill to the very room they’re in, situated at the other end of the globe from this apocalyptic scene.<br/><br/>As the creature continues its way, destroying metal and flesh, two hands find each other. Tiny, still growing fingers entwined in a search for reassurance, illusional as it may be, but effective for now. They breathe in sync, and with each intake are becoming more and more aware of that miracle when those unlucky souls lose this ability by hundreds, thousands before their very eyes that unshed tears have rendered glossy.<br/><br/>They stay sat like this for an undetermined amount of time, and not even the aching pain in their body is enough to make them shift into a more comfortable position. They don’t dare to move. Whether it’s because the action would make the situation real instead of this dream, nightmare-like eerie state or because they, in some corner of themselves, feel like they ought to take in even the tiniest amount of hurt, in some sort of solidarity or in what basically amounts to survivors’ guilt.<br/><br/>Suddenly, the power goes off and hey are ripped from their hazed minds. There’s only silence for the slowest heartbeats when a now familiar sound resonates. The same heavy, determined steps that make the ground tremble below them and the accustomed building shake in rhythm, and the twins are briefly amazed at how insanely easy to would be to just close their eyes and pretend that it is but the regular earthquakes. Drops of sweat make their way down their backs and they shiver at the cold realisation.<br/><br/>It is quiet for a second more before chaos falls upon them. Their hands squeeze as hard as possible, eyes meet with faces mirroring each other’s terror like only identical twins can, and the same thought invades their mind : <b>They need to run</b>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3</p><p>This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>